1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display device capable of improving readability and contrast ratio by diffusely reflecting external light and scattering internal light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) is a device using optical anisotropy of liquid crystal.
That is, the LCD is a device representing an image using characteristics capable of changing a molecule array of liquid crystal depending on the magnitude of an electric field upon application of a voltage and adjusting light according to the molecule array of the liquid crystal. The LCD includes upper and lower substrates, and a liquid crystal filled between the substrates.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, an upper polarizer 40 and a lower polarizer 10, having a film shape, are formed on an upper substrate 30 and under a lower substrate 20, respectively.
When a conventional film type polarizer is used, surface treatment is performed on an outer surface of the polarizing film to fabricate a polarizer having functions such as anti-reflection, anti-glare, anti-static, and so on. The polarizers are attached to outer surfaces of the upper substrate 30 and the lower substrate 20.
However, in the conventional art, an increase in price of a functional polarizer and an increase in process time due to addition of processes may cause an increase in cost of the liquid crystal panel and an increase in thickness of the liquid crystal panel due to the thickness of a compensation film or the functional polarizer, thereby lowering product competitiveness.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of a liquid crystal display device, in which polarizers are attached to inner surfaces of substrates. When in-cell polarizers 30a and 20a attached to a lower surface of the upper substrate 30 and an upper surface of the lower substrate 20 are employed, the upper substrate 30 and the lower substrate 20 are directly exposed to the exterior to cause problems such as surface reflection, glare, and static electricity, in comparison with the case in which the functional polarizer is used as shown in FIG. 1.
Reference numerals 21 and 31 designate insulating substrates, reference numeral 23 designates a pixel electrode, reference numeral 33 designates a color filter layer, reference numeral 35 designates a common electrode, and reference numeral 50 designates a liquid crystal layer.